Stalker on the Bay
by Home And Charmed
Summary: The Final Chapter is now up for this story, The Summer Bay resdients return and reclaim thier town, Jade is captured once again, The Stalker master is revealed, Brodie returns
1. The Stalking and Killings Begins

Note, I don't own anybody yah yah, you know the stuff, Rated R for Violence Frequent Language, Sex Scenes and possible rape and a few deaths. (And keep in mind that I aren't no good at sex stuff so don't give me flames for that alright not everyone is good at that stuff. A/N This is just a Prologue **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
Stalker On The Bay Summary; Somebody is out stalking the residents of Summer Bay, Watching them, Haunting them, Scaring them. Will the Stalker be caught before he kills anymore of the Bay people. Read and found out. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Vanessa Cartwright jogged down the silent street of Summer bay as it was just in the wee hours and the sun was just peeking.  
  
Suddenly their was a huge bang Vanessa Swirled around in defence position just in case an intruder tried to hurt her, when no sound came she laughed to herself "I am an idiot it probably just a cat or a raccoon, nothing bad ever happens" she said but deep down she knew wrong that zillions things have happened in Summer Bay, people trapped in Mudslides, Mine Shafts, Weddings Disasters your typical Drama stuff.  
  
Then a twig broke she turned and saw nothing "probably just a another Jogger she murmed to herself then cold metal sliced into her skin the young woman fell before she hit the ground she saw a shadowy figure then she was gone.  
  
Cassie Wolf was scared she knew somebody was stalking her, watching her every move, she had 7 phones calls and no answer. She stopped heavy breathing besides hers could be heard Cassie started running, she heard another set of footsteps running after her. 5 minutes of running scared Cassie stopped at the beach she looked around for her pursuer but the only thing she could see was a young couple in the distance. She started to run to the couple to get help but a hand covered her mouth, she felt a stabbing pain in her back, she tried to screamed but it was no use tears rolled down her eyes as she collapsed her entire world went black.  
  
Rick Love-Hewitt walked down to the Caravan after a night of hard work. A Soccer ball rolled in front of him, he looked really confused wondering where it came from "Rick" a voice hushed in the wind "Who Their" Rick said aware of somebody's Presence. "Say bye to Catherine" the voice said "Rick!" a panicked voice yelled Rick swirled and saw his 5 month pregnant wife been held by a man. "Catherine!" Rick yelled "Rick Hel" Catherine was but off as the man slit her throat then stabbed deep in her belly killing the unborn child Rick lunged for the man and wrestled with the knife then the fist came. "Bye Rick" The man said then he stabbed him.  
  
A/n Okay the Prologue has been done chapter 1 is coming Like it please review 


	2. The Sutherlands day of passion turns to ...

Note, I don't own anybody yah yah, you know the stuff, Rated R for Violence Frequent Language, Sex Scenes and possible rape and a few deaths. (And keep in mind that I aren't no good at sex stuff so don't give me flames for that alright not everyone is good at that stuff. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
Stalker On The Bay Summary; Somebody is out stalking the residents of Summer Bay, Watching them, Haunting them, Scaring them. Will the Stalker be caught before he kills anymore of the Bay people. Read and found out. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Seb Miller walked into his Uncle Alf apartment after he was working part- time shift at a open shop, Alf was out so that why is was surprise to see the apartment lit with candles he read a sigh "Follow the trail of candles and rose petals" it read it defiantly wasn't for Alf since he wasn't seeing anybody. He followed them into his room suddenly peaceful music played in the background and on his bed was his new girlfriend in her PJs. 'Hi Handsome" Jade said. 'Hey babe what you doing" Seb asked "Well it a bit lonely at the house everyone out with their lovers, Beth and dad went out on a cruise and Alf out, so I thought I might make a romantic time with the guy of my dreams" she said. "Well you got yourself a deal" Seb said jumping onto the bed with her Jade giggle "I love you Seb and I am never going to leave you" she said "Shut and Kiss me" Seb said they started kissing. Then Seb stopped "So should we keep kissing or should we go to the next step" Seb said "I am 17 I want to start the next step" Jade said then they started taking each other clothes off.  
  
Dani Sutherland and her boyfriend Scott Hunter sat on the bed. "So what do you want to do now" Dani asked Scott "I don't know, well there is one option" Scott said "What" Dani asked "we could make out" he asked Dani smiled "Okay come get me then Tiger" Dani said Scott threw Dani onto the bed "Grr" he said roaring like a tiger. They started to pash.  
  
Kane Phillips threw a frisbee into the air, Kirsty Sutherland tried to catch it but a strong breeze made it turn backwards "You going have to get it" Kirsty said to her boyfriend Kane. "No you should" Kane said "Okay then I will race you" she replied then the both ran for it and then both smashed into each Kane fell onto Kirsty. "Hey if you wanted to be on top you just needed to say so" she replied then they both kissed and started to have sex on the sandy shores of the beach unaware a murder just happened not far away.  
  
Rhys Sutherland and Beth hunter stood at the front of their cruise boat hugging, aware of the danger that haunted them and Summer Bay. "What do you think the kids are doing" Beth said to her engaged to be husband "probably up to no good" Rhys replied with a smile Beth whole world started spinning then went black.  
  
The Alarm clock in Seb room ranged out in the apartment waking him and Jade up "urg it too early" Jade said "No it not it 10:30" Seb said to her Jade looked at the clock Seb was right.  
  
They got up and went downstairs to the Diner where a whole heap of people were, not to mention two cops, and about 7 rescue crews including Alf. "What the hell is going on here" Jade said then the Diner went silent noticing Jade, Dani, Kirsty and Max not to mention Scott and Kane entered the room. The Diner went even more quieter. Then she noticed Kit in the corner crying her eyes out. "Okay I thought we were over Kane" Kirsty said to everyone assuming that why they were quiet. Leah walked to them "Kirsty, Dani, Scott and Max and Jade can I see you upstairs please" she said she had mascara on which was looking ugly because it seemed like she was crying. "Okay" Dani said we all went upstairs Kit tagged along.  
  
"I think you should sit down" she said Jade, Max and Kit sat on one of the long couch, while Scott and Dani sat on the other long couch and sat on a single couch. Before Leah said a word Jade, Dani and Kirsty blurted out what happened the night before thinking that why the diner was quiet. "Okay you got me we had SEX!" All three Sutherlands said. Leah was shocked but that wasn't the point. "Thanks for that information but that not why I asked you up here" Leah said All Three of them looked embarrassed "As you can see Kit already knows" Leah said "Know what" Jade asked sharply getting impatience, Leah was finding hard to tell them "The reason why there are Rescues Crews downstairs," Leah paused, Seb and Kane were standing in the doorway already well aware of the news waiting to comfort these they love. "Hey does this have to do with the four murders in the bay?" Max asked "No nothing to do with that" Leah replied "Clock ticking" Kit said a little too harsh to Leah "Okay their no easy why to say it," Then a cry irrupted her Jesse was standing with VJ. "Leah somebody wants his momma" Jesse said "Why is Jesse wearing Orange clothes" Kirsty asked "Where Dad" Jade asked then Shelley appeared "Leah have you told them" she asked "I am getting to it everyone quit bugging me!" Leah lashed out. Shelley looked bewildered. "Rhys and Beth have been shipwrecked and they are missing" Leah said in a outburst then Leah collapsed Scott who is usually the strong one started to get teary. Dani, Kirsty, Max and Jade all collapsed into tears Seb and Kane went to and tired to comfort Jade and Kirsty tears welling in their eyes.  
  
Hayley Smith Jogged down the far side of the beach to see if any chance that Rhys and Beth got washed onto the Shore unaware she was been followed before the Figure grabbed Hayley and shows a Knife "I been following you Hayley Smith, He laughed he draw the knife to her belly and was about to stab her when a strong arm grabbed the Clothed man and tossed him away from Hayley. Hayley swirled and saw Flynn putting up a fight Then two more figures come down Alex, and Noah. The man saw he was outnumbered and even thought he had been following Noah, Giving Sally and Flynn a scare, and called Alex five times with no answer. "We will meet again" He said to all of them then quickly vanished "Next time when somebody asked you if you want somebody to join you say yes" Alex said "You okay" Flynn asked "Yeah thanks" she said "Wait were you three following me not that I don't mind" "Hal Their been four killings not to mention a killings of a unborn child and their were in the early morning" Noah said. "Good point" she replied.  
  
It was an hour later and Alf still couldn't see any signs of Rhys and Beth. Not even the boat could been seen Alf started thinking about the Ship that went down months ago almost two years actually. "Rhys!, Beth!" Alf yelled hoping by some miracle they could hear him. The Helicopters sliced through the quiet day of the sea. "God where are you" Alf said praying that they are alive.  
  
The Phone ranged in the Sutherland house Dani quickly answered it the others ran to her waiting hoping that their were News on Beth and Rhys, but their was no answer "Hello" Dani said " Anybody home" then the Caller hanged the phone. "Anything?" Kane asked "Nobody was on the line all I heard was heavy breathing" Dani said. "Don't worry if this is like the time the shipwreck then Rhys will survive along with Beth" Seb said assuring. "Hello anybody home it just been, I thought you might like this to cheer you up" Colleen Smart replied coming into the Sutherland house with a gift basket Colleen noticed the Phone in Dani hand "Any news" She asked "No it was no one" Dani replied "Oh that weird I had a phone call and nobody answered" Colleen said. "Somebody deliberately shipwrecked the boat" Dani said. "What makes you say that" Kirsty asked "Their were 4 other calls like this Beth and Dad answered it and nobody was their" she said. Then out of the blue they were the only two that had a luxury cruise and are missing" Dani said. "I need to tell Alf that they may of went somewhere else" she said and started walking to the door "I will do that for you I was going to the diner any who" Colleen said "Thanks" Dani replied Colleen went out. "Who would want to kill Mum and Rhys" Kit said "The same people who tried to kill me, the ones that killed five people and the same ones calling us and no answer" said another voice "Hayley what happened" Dani said "Somebody almost killed me luckily Noah, Alex and Flynn saved me" she said "Oh god you alright." Jade said "Yeah I am just gonna hang here until I think it safe" she replied.  
  
Nightime fell. Sally Flechter was eating her dinner and waiting for her hubby to return when a rapid knocking came which scared Sally she walked to the door and opened it to find nothing in sight. She shook her head and thought she was going crazy. Then somebody pushed her onto the floor "AHH! Sally screamed "Shut up" the man said then he pulled a knife with dried blood on it and pointed it to the chest "I love doing this I get thrill pleasure and Sweet old Revenge" he laughed making Sally squirm then somebody grabbed him and pushed him out the door, Sally eyes were closed "Wakie Sally" said a voice Sally slowly opened them see the one person who supposably died in a fire. "Vinnie?" Sally said shocked.  
  
A Figure darted in the shadows running to the Sutherlands house.  
  
He knocked on the door Hayley answered it "Hayley we got 1 minute to escape or we will die" he said "Who are you" she asked the guy took it off "Nick!" Jade squealed behind Hayley, Hayley opened the door and gave him a bear hug Then a Caravan exploded "Shit you are right" Hayley said "Come we have to go out the back way. Nick said without question, The Sutherlands, The Hunters and the Two Smiths, not to mention The Phillip and the Miller ran for the back door and out to the back then the house itself exploded into a ball of fire.  
  
Scott Phillip who was Kane brother was usually the bad type of person but he heard a girl named Tasha was about to be haunted and killed he started running to the bay to save her. "AHHH!" The girl Screamed "Leave her alone" yelled Scott ran in and stopped the thug before he hurt Tash he punched the Man said they started struggling with the knife then the Man pulled out a gun and shot him in the chest and shot Tasha in the stomach even thought he was meant to aim for the heart. Then he ran out when Irene, Leah, and Jesse with VJ ran in. "Oh my god call the ambulance" Irene cried out Jesse checked the pulse of Tash she was weak but if she was lucky she would make it then he felt for Scott pulse but found none, Scott Phillips had died saving Tasha.  
  
Noah Lawson was cooking his dinner when he heard his door opened he though it was Hayley then somebody said "Hi Noah say goodbye" then a single shot was heard but Noah was still standing he turned and saw three figures "Jude, Shauna" Noah said to his boyfriend who is the reason why a doctor named Charlotte committed suicide. "Eloiuse" Alex Paulos said looking at the red haired girl with a gun in her hand who obviously saved Noah. "But you are dead aren't you" Alex asked Eloiuse Max's former girlfriend.  
  
Alf headed towards an island that was the opposite of the direction the boat was. He was willing to risk his life and Flynn who urged for him to come and Shelley as well. Then a boat neared by and a machine gun started to explode and shotted at the boat all three ducked then the boat bumped into it and made it go overboard Alf, Flynn and Shelley started to sink Shelley said one hand up above the water with her mobile saying "David Help!" to her husband before she vanished into the water.  
  
A/N So did you like it please review, it may not seem R now but it will soon. And yes I am leaving you with three cliff hangers. And looked four characters have returned. (Actually technically 5 including Shelley. Chapter. 2 is next. All Three Sutherlands Pregnant, No way!. 


	3. All Three Sutherlands Pregnant, No Way!

Note, I don't own anybody yah yah, you know the stuff, Rated R for Violence Frequent Language, Sex Scenes and possible rape and a few deaths. (And keep in mind that I aren't no good at sex stuff so don't give me flames for that alright not everyone is good at that stuff. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
Stalker On The Bay Summary; Somebody is out stalking the residents of Summer Bay, Watching them, Haunting them, Scaring them. Will the Stalker be caught before he kills anymore of the Bay people. Read and found out. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
"Do I look dead to you" Eloiuse said matter of fact. "But you died of cancer" Noah said "Hey I saved your ass aleast all I could ask is a little of respect" Eloiuse snapped. "Jude?" Noah asked "What?" Eloiuse said looking behind her "Jude and Shauna were just standing their then vanished" Noah replied. "Noah no one was their" Alex said "But I could of sworn that I saw them" he said. Eloiuse sighed "You people are complete idiots" Eloiuse said shaking her heads "Shish you have changed you were much nice and polite before you died" Alex said Eloiuse pointed the gun at him "You don't even know me so don't start that shit" she said realising she was holding the gun she tossed aside.  
  
Then two other figures appeared "Sally are you okay" Noah said to an shaken Sally she walked in with another person Eloiuse moved aside. "Somebody tried to kill me" she said "But Vinnie saved my life". She said pointing to the blonde man "Thanks" Noah said then Noah did a double-take back so did Alex "Vinnie!" They both examined "In the flesh" he replied Then The Sutherlands and their followers entered the room covered in dirt and soot. "What the heck happened to you" Sally said.  
  
They were all in the living room The Sutherlands and others were unaware of Vinnie's and Eloiuse Presence "You can stay here until it over and you are going to stay here Sally no arguments" Noah said to them. "But I have Vinnie and when Flynn comes home I will have him" Sally argued "Did you just hear him say no arguments" Alex said. "Fine!" Sally said sighing in defeat. "Wait Vinnie" Dani said then the Sutherlands and all realised two other people were in the room. "Vinnie! You are alive" Jade said Max eyes travelled from Vinnie to the red-haired girl standing next to him "Eloiuse?" Max managed to say Jade Kirsty and Dani also noticed the girl. "I thought you were.." Then the phone ranged irrupting Max "I will get that" Hayley said talking for the first time since she got their. She got up- and walked to the Phone a moment of silence was sliced by Hayley "What!?!" Hayley screeched making everyone jump then she hanged up "What it is" Dani asked. Shelley, Flynn and Alf went out looking for Beth and Rhys in the dark then they got shipwrecked" Hayley said. Everyone looked shocked Dani, Kirsty, Jade, Max, Seb and Sally were the most shocked.  
  
Sirens neared the Roberts house. "Tasha just hang on their the ambulance is coming" Irene said cradling a half-dead Tasha. Irene looked at Scott lifeless body "Dear god what is going on with this world" she said 5 killings 3 attempted murder. And 2 boats gone shipwrecked. Leah opened the door and the paramedics rushed in they put Tasha onto the stretcher. One of them put Scott in a body bag the Police also arrived Irene wanted to follow but she had to stay to answer some questions to the police. "So you saw nothing" Inspector Carter "No we came in just after the shots" Leah said holding her 2 year old baby. "Okay thanks for your time" he said then they left "This can't be happening their just way too much stuff going on here" Irene said scared. The Phone ranged "Irene just calm down" Jesse said then he picked the phone. "Hello" their was no sound "Alright matey I know what this is you are one of the stalkers well I got news for you, you hurt anybody I know or love and their will be a price to be paid" he shouted then the phone went dead "It was one these phones calls. "He said Then a a bullet tear through the door hitting a photo frame right next to VJ head. "Okay lets get outta here and go to the hospital" Irene said. All four got into the car and started driving.  
  
Jade ran to the hospital and threw up, quickly followed by Kirsty then Dani. When all three came out everyone was looking at them. "Hmm I don't feel so good" they said through their tears and fear that clenched them for their Mother, Step Mother and Father not to mention Alf and Flynn. "guys I think you might be Pregnant" Sally said Dani gave a weak laugh "Very funny" she said but the look on Sally face even thought it drenched with tears was serious. "Oh No" Jade said "Well we did have Sex last night" Seb, Scott and Kane said at the same time "What kind" Sally asked "Uh naughty sex" Kirsty said the other two nodded obviously saying they did it too. Sally shook her head Then Kirsty started explaining it to Sally "You know we kissed, pashed" Kirsty started doing graphics details "Eww That enough I didn't want to know much and their kids in here" Sally said Eloiuse and Max gave Sally the evil eye Then Dani and Jade ran to the Toilet and threw up. Everyone went to bed,  
  
Eloiuse and Max found a space of their own "Max I know this may be an idiotic thing to say but I could still have cancer, or get it again, so I say we go for it" she said Max stared at her. "I suppose so and I missed you so much" Max said then like Max's cousins before him did they started their first night reunited again with passion and sex.  
  
The monitor which was helping Tasha keep alive was on. "Irene everything is going to be okay" Jesse said. "No it isn't" Leah said "Everything turning into hell, Hayley was almost murdered along with Sally who vanished into thin air. The Sutherlands House exploded and no bodies shave been found, we were threatened Tasha was shot, Kane brother and him too are dead. Shelley, Flynn, Alf, Beth and Rhys are all missing and are shipwrecked, 5 other killings have happened anybody and anything else I am missing" Leah said starting to have a panicking attack "Leah relax, The Sutherlands and others including Sally and Kane are fine and alive." Said a voice Irene stood up and Jesse looked at the person in surprise Leah slowly turned around "Vinnie!!" Leah shouted in please (Vinnie was holding VJ as well) "And I am pretty sure Alf is a survivor." He said "Yeah, Rhys and Shelley and Flynn are survivors too and I am pretty sure Beth is too" Jesse said.  
  
"And if you are curious Noah and Alex are doing fine and the so-called dead girl is alive too" Vinnie "Dead Girl?" Leah in confusion. "yeah um I think it was Ellie, Elooite or something" he said "  
  
Eloiuse!" Leah, Jesse and Irene said in usion. "Yeah that it they kept saying she died of cancer." He said "Come lets go to the palace we will come back tomorrow" he said they all nodded then Vinnie tired to kiss Leah "Vinnie no I am not single anymore" Leah said pushing away "Oh I should of know so who the lucky man, Jess?" Vinnie guessed "Yeah that right" he replied then all four walked off to the car. As they neared the car a blind man with a dog walked pass accidentally bumping into Irene car then the Car exploded killing the dog and the Man Irene, Leah, Jesse and Vinnie watched in horror "Okay that is it I am too scared" Leah said "Come get into my car they might still be around" Vinnie said they rushed to Vinnie car and got in.  
  
A Figure watched it, he was angry the Four were still alive they were meant to die. Then he walked off.  
  
The Sun risen again but this time their were nobody around all too scared to walk in the night or day Summer Bay was quiet as still the only people who were out were Ambulance going to another murder scene and Police patrolling the area, Rescue crews out looking for the Sutherlands parents, Alf, Beth and Flynn. And Fire engines.  
  
Jade Sutherland woked up feeling sick in her stomach she looked out the window, the once peaceful bay was riddled with fear some people left the bay until it was over. This seemed of been the worse case even worse then the Mudslides, Ship sinking, The Mine Shaft that the Sutherlands were trapped in. she was been haunted down, her sisters were been haunted down her cousin and friends alike. The Palace was nearly full With The Sutherlands, The two Smiths and Roberts, Vinnie, Leah, VJ, Jesse, Seb, Eloiuse, Kane The Two Hunters, Sally not to mention Noah and Alex all sticking by each other, while Tasha fighting for her life, Alf and the others including her parents probably dead. She walked downstairs where everyone was for lots of people it was quiet. Before she said anything she ran to the bathroom only to hit the door she heard somebody spewing. Dani or Kirsty get out I need to throw up" jade said trying to keep whatever was coming up down. Since she didn't eat much since yesterday when all hell broke loose. The door opened Jade was expecting Dani or Kirsty but nobody was their Jade walked in very caution then she couldn't hold it and ran to the toilet and threw up. A Figure darted out but hited Dani who was coming to the toilet to throw up "Eloiuse what are you doing" she said "uh I went to the toilet then let Jade in" she said praying it would work "You were throwing up" Jade said turning to her, "You did it didn't you now you are probably pregnant" Dani said Eloiuse nodded "God what it is with us, we are all getting pregnant. Jade got up and started to walk then Dani pushed past both girls and threw up. "Are you going to tell Max" Jade asked Eloiuse "I am too scared" Eloiuse said. The three girls walked into the lounge room "So this is what our lives are going to be" Jade said then a single gunshot was heard. "Sally!" Noah yelled Jade swirled and saw Sally slumped to the floor everyone rushed to her blood oozed where the bullet hit it hit stomach about a few metres from her heart Jade then realised that Summer Bay was no longer safe with these criminals and the police haven't found a single lead even with the dead thug that Eloiuse shot or Sally and Hayley description of the thugs who got them.  
  
A/n Okay I am sorry that chapter was short but did you like it I will try and get another chapter up soon. Please R+R Next Chapter Jade Sutherland: Unmasking the Criminals And in the next chapter also, we find out if Beth, Rhys, Alf, Flynn and Shelley are alive, and Sally's Life hangs in the balance, and half of the residents of Summer Bay Leave until it safe to return, Tasha and Sally are Transferred to the city with all the patients in the hospital. 


	4. Saving the girl of my dreams

Note, I don't own anybody yah yah, you know the stuff, Rated R for Violence Frequent Language, Sex Scenes and possible rape and a few deaths. (And keep in mind that I aren't no good at sex stuff so don't give me flames for that alright not everyone is good at that stuff. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
Stalker On The Bay Summary; Somebody is out stalking the residents of Summer Bay, Watching them, Haunting them, Scaring them. Will the Stalker be caught before he kills anymore of the Bay people. Read and found out. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Sally was rushed to the hospital, but instead of the Summer Bay one they took her to the city, the same with Tasha and thousands of other patients. Everyone was leaving the bay until the killings stop Everyone in the palace was no different they got onto a bus without them knowing Jade sneaked off as they left.  
  
"Sorry guys but I need to find the source of the problem" she said to herself then she went inside and found the gun Eloiuse tossed yesterday and then stole Noah bike, she remembered the time Alf had a brain Tumor and said he had a vision of Seb dying on Noah bike and months later he went on it and nearly did. But she hoped that her luck would last and she would live to save the rest of the humanity in the bay, she also knew that when they come back that the Criminals would probably be waiting if she didn't do anything. She rode the bike hoping to find a clue then a scream nearly made her fall off Noah's bike she rode towards the sound and went into an park a man in black clothes was towering over a girl with a knife and red dried substance on it obviously Blood. She raise her arm with the gun and fired it the man in the arm which was all for the girl to esape before the guy could do anything Jade was on him faster then you could say "I am a criminal".  
  
"What you want" he said "You shot two of my friends, knocked my boyfriend uncle and my friend who you shot husband and my mother not to mention Beth and Rhys off a boat now who is the person behind all this." she said "Kill me if you want but you will never get an answer out of me" He screamed Jade just stared at him her hand traveled to his trouser "Okay then you asked for it" Then she hit his dick right where it hurt. He howled in pain, Alright I will tell you" he said his headquarters is at the abandoned then a bullet went through his head "You don't need to know" said a rough voice then she felt a cold barrel of a gun. "And you will now die" he said Jade gulped she failed her friends, failed her parents, she failed the bay. Then she remembered something she did in the 3rd grade, she kicked somebody older then her who was going to hurt her badly. Then in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer way she moved her leg faster then a jaguar the guy wasn't expecting it so he fell the gun shot into the air. Then in a swift motion Jade got her gun and his and pointed them to his head "Sorry but I aren't going to be fooled that way, I am going to kill your leader and then I am going to haunt everyone of you down, now how many are their" she asked jamming the guns in his throat "20 all in the Abandoned place" he said Jade knew that they were only 7 places abandoned and one place stood out of all them that could fit Illegal things in it. "Thanks for your information" she said then she stood up "And go to hell" she finished and fired the guns into his chest.  
  
Dani walked down the corridors of the Sydney Royal Hospital "Any news" Alex said to her when she got their "She in critic condition they don't think she will make it" Dani said "About Tash?" Irene asked "Well she lucky she pulling through if she real lucky she might able to get out tomorrow" Dani said everyone else was quiet praying for Sally that when Dani's eyes travelled at everyone, and that realising the only blue-eyed Blonde girl was Hayley that her youngest, pale blue-eyed blonde haired sister was among them. She looked at Seb "Seb where is Jade?' she asked Seb looked at her realising his girlfriend wasn't their "I don't know, I thought she was on the bus. "No she wasn't, I thought I saw Jade out of the bus I suppose I saw right" Kane spoke up. "Kane um this might be the most worst time to tell you but, your brother Scott is the reason why Tasha is still alive, he died saving her" Leah said to him "What? No it can't be he," Kane couldn't go on his eyes filled with tears Kirsty asked Vinnie who was sitting next to him to move he did so "Babe I am so sorry" Kirsty said "We weren't that close, and after he kidnapped Tasha I didn't know he would save her, but he was still my brother." "He flaming did what?!" Irene shouted "Irene! Please give Kane a break okay he can explain later" Kirsty said "Seb! Where did he go?" Dani said "Don't tell me he went after jade" Hayley replied "I am following" Dani said "No it too dangerous stay here with Kirsty I will go" Scott said "Okay but be careful babe" Dani said then they locked into a kiss "I love you, if I don't make it tell your daughter/son what a loving father I would have been" Scott said then he set off to follow Seb "Bring him back Scott" Dani called after But Scott had another plan he was going to help Seb save the girl of his dreams and the unborn child in Jade. "I will be right here waiting for you" Dani whispered.  
  
Seb knew that once they realised he was gone someone would come after him and stop him that why he gave a guy money to rent his convertible, since the guy understood, and setted off to the bay to save Jade.  
  
Scott walked down to the car park and saw a open car he jogged to it the keys were their he saw a man across from it "Sorry bud but this has to do with life or death. He got in and started driving off "Hey stop" the man shouted Scott winded the window down and the frantic man ran and hit the car since he didn't expect Scott to stop. 'Listen buddy I need to save my friends. This has to do with life or death when I come back I will return the car" Scott said before the man could say anything he drove off.  
  
Beth Hunter woke up with a start her head hurted like hell and she felt like she swallowed sawdust. "Rhys" she called out no answer then she turned and saw her future husband lying on the beach a few metres away from her She got up and shook her husband he came to it, "Beth" he asked the sunlight stinged his eyes but he make out his future wife "Yeah that my name" she said he sat up "Well lookie I survived a second shipwreck Rhys said. An helicopter was heard in the distance but it was too far away "well I survived my first shipwreck" Beth said "The girls" Rhys said immediately. "It okay they are home remember they probably sitting on the couch with Kit and Scott and Max eating popcorn waiting for us to come home" Beth said "Yeah and Dani and Scott are huddling each other, Jade and Seb are kissing, Kane and Kirsty whispering sweet nothings to each other Rhys said smiling picturing the scene. Beth and Rhys obviously didn't know anything that happened the killings started after they left. Beth could of sworn she heard possible Alf calling their names.  
  
Alf Stewart, Flynn Saunders and Shelley Sutherland had been walking forever on the island after a phone call saying Rhys and Beth were lead into a trap they went the other way before their own boat was shipwrecked by probably the same people doing the killings. "Beth!," "Rhys!" Alf yelled still no answer Alf hoped that they were on this island safe and a helicopter was going to save them, the Phone Shelley had was soaked with water and didn't work. "I hope that I don't fall and have a snake on me again, I don't have Kane saving me" Shelley said Alf and Flynn looked at her "What do we look like a bowl of goldfish" Flynn said "Sorry" Shelley apologised "That okay" Flynn replied. "I have a very strange feeling that Sally is in trouble" Flynn said to the two "You don't think the Murderers have got to her do you?" Shelley asked "Who knows Shelley I just hope Seb okay" he replied "Poor Dani, Max, Kirsty and Jade they don't have a parental figure besides Dani their" she said "It alright they have Kane and Scott they won't let anything happened, they look tougher to able to handle anything" Alf said but deep down inside he had a feeling that Kane was upset and Scott was in danger. And Seb and Jade were in the biggest Danger of them all.  
  
Scott was driving really fast, he was going to Save Jade and Seb no matter the cost then he heard a honking before he knew it something hit him driving him off course and into the bushes the car hit a tree and then Scott world went black thinking "I have failed Seb, Jade and Dani".  
  
Seb Miller drove into the bay he had a feeling that Jade was in an abandoned warehouse in front of him he was defiantly sure when he heard gunshots and a girl screamed he got out and ran to the door it open so Seb hid. A man around his thirties came out for a smoke he saw a gun which much of dropped from somebody and picked it up. "Don't move" he said the guy didn't move "Do anything smart and I will blow your head into smithereens got it" he said really angrily he nodded his head. "Now tell me the description of the girl inside the one who is kidnapped" Seb said "No" he said "Don't fuck with me I know you have a girl by Jade Sutherland in their and I am her fucking boyfriend" Seb yelled swearing even thought he never sworn before. "Oh you mean the Blonde pale skin with blue eyes girl yeah one of my master's servant is going to have sex with her" he said licking his lips "You disgusting bitch" then Seb fired and went inside.  
  
Seb walked through a hallway and hid behind a wall he looked inside, their was his girl tied up totally naked and a guy was about to sex her, then somebody grabbed Seb.  
  
A/N sorry this one was short but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. But hey this will be the second chapter updated today, and that doesn't have very often, Next chapter, Saving The Girl of my dreams, This will be mostly based around Seb and Jade and might be short I am not sure. The master servant rapes Jade while Seb watches but it a good thing because Seb gets angrier enough to beat the crap out of them but will Seb save his girl? Who is this Master? Find out in the next chapter Stalker on the Bay. And Flynn, Alf and Shelley are reunited with Beth and Rhys. Oops better not give too much away any until next time bye Read and Review 


	5. What a guy would do for a girl

Note, I don't own anybody yah yah, you know the stuff, Rated R for Violence Frequent Language, Sex Scenes and possible rape and a few deaths. (And keep in mind that I aren't no good at sex stuff so don't give me flames for that alright not everyone is good at that stuff. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
Stalker On The Bay Summary; Somebody is out stalking the residents of Summer Bay, Watching them, Haunting them, Scaring them. Will the Stalker be caught before he kills anymore of the Bay people. Read and found out. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
(A/N This is when things start to get graphic people, remember don't flame me you can give me tips of how I should of made it better for future sake but no flames). "ey" Cal look who we got here" one of the man who was holding him said "Leave my girlfriend alone" Seb shouted "Seb! Help!" Jade screamed to her boyfriend.  
  
'Uh good you can watch me savage her" the guy said then he leaned over to Jade "Jade!" Seb cried trying to squirm his way out of the two man but they were two strong Cal put his hand on Jade breast and started to kiss her Jade tried to wrangle out but her hands were tied to the bed "Please I am begging you to leave me alone!" Jade said the man ignored her and started kissing around her breasts this guy "Listen buster the only person who should be having Sex with her is me dam it" Seb yelled Then Cal started going down to her belly and licked it Jade squirmed "Stop screwing her" Seb said nearly with tears. Then he stared kissing between her legs Seb turn away in disgust "This guy is really gross" she said then Cal went back to her belly and started licking it "What are you, you filthy animal" Seb shouted. "Please leave me alone" Jade cried Seb couldn't stand it, every touch made him even angrier "That it nobody messes with my girl" he said Cal squeezed Jade breasts, Jade couldn't help it she let out a small moan. Then Seb stepped on the guy on the right foot he howled in pain then he punched Guy 2 and picked his gun and shot them in their cold hearts he put then gun down and turn the guy was kissing her belly and squeezing her breasts. "What is with this guy" he said then jumped into him and whacked him of the bed and started beating him 'This is what you get for raping my girl" Seb said he kept punching him. "You are filthy and a disgusting bitch" he yelled the guy was dead thought Seb stopped his heart pounding then soft whimpers were heard "Jade" Seb said jumping onto the bed Jade thought it was Cal and kicked him "Jade it me Seb" he said then he took her blindfold off "Seb you came to save me" she said he untied her "I have never felt so happen to see you in my entire life" Jade said they both kissed. "Hey!" a man yelled he shot but missed Seb took the chance to roll off the bed and dove his gun, "Stay the hell away from us" Seb said and took a direct shot at his heart then he grabbed Jade come on get dressed we have to make a run for it. Jade quickly put her clothes on and they were outta there. They hid the entrance was guarded obviously they were aware of them escaping. "What do we do now?" Jade asked "I don't know, Stay here" Seb said then he ran out in the open 'Hey here I am" Seb said the three guarded fired their machine guns Seb luckily dove out of the way out of sight the guards followed him "Where did he go" Guard 1 said Guard 1 was shot "Where did that come from" Guard 2 said Then Guard two was shot Guard 3 noticed holes in the roof and started shooting. "Hey what are you doing I am here" Seb said and you are in hell" he said raising his gun and he pulled the triggered but no sound 'Oh my god no bullets" he said Guard three smiled "Bye" he said then two bullets tear threw him he slumped down to the floor. Seb looked sideways their was his sexy hot girlfriend standing with two guns. "Jade you saved my life" Seb said after grabbing one of the machines guns Then they kissed again footsteps could be heard come on babe lets get the heck out of here" Seb said then he Knocked the door down and they ran to the car and drove off. Guards appeared and started shooting Jade raised her gun and shot 5 guards went down before they were out of sight. "It won't be long before they follow us" Seb said then a car followed pursuit. "Right on time" Seb said the people in the cars shot but they kept missing a police car which was patrolling followed in pursuit as well. "Seb Miller and Jade Sutherland Give up" The man in the car said over the guns and siren. "How do they know our names" Jade asked in confusion "I don't know babe but hang on this going to be the most roughest ride of your life." He said then he started speeding nearly colliding with a parked car He then smashed into another Police car but kept on going. They were going 270km an hour the sirens disappeared into the day time as they lost the police but still hadn't lost the car "Seb I love you" Jade said then she took her seat belt off and stood up and started firing at the car "Jade be careful" Seb yelled then Seb hit the Welcome to Summer Bay sign the other car swirled and smashed into a pole and soon they were outta sight Seb put his foot on the gas Jade went flying and rolled on the road "Jade!" Seb yelled. He got to her "You okay" he said Jade sat up 'yeah just a little wonky" she replied but they might not be" Jade said pointing to green car in the bushes. Jade and Seb ran to it, they saw who it was "Oh my god Scott" Jade yelled she watched as her boyfriend carried the man of her sister dreams and literally her man in shining armour Scott moaned "It okay mate we are going to get you to the hospital" Seb said he put Scott into the back seat of the car and Jade and Seb hoped in the front speeding towards the City.  
  
Alf, Shelley and Flynn walked onto the beach after an hour walking in the bush they found the beach. "I wonder if they caught the stalker yet?" Shelley asked Flynn and Alf were tired and didn't feel like answering. Then two voices could be heard in the distances and two blurs spots could be seen All three ran closer to them and saw Beth and Rhys. "Rhys!" Shelley shouted to her ex even thought she was divorce she was so glad to see him. "Beth!" Flynn shouted the two figures ran to them "You guys are okay" Flynn said But Rhys and Beth were confused "Wait you two were shipwrecked" Beth said they both nodded then a Helicopter neared by 'Hey down here" they all shouted with glee.  
  
A/N I know this one was really short and I am sorry for it but it did have some action didn't it, and actually I am a bit tired now from all that writing the stories. Next one should be the same as others not like this one. Next Chapter Reunited at Last Everyone is reunited at the hospital, Problems creeps out for Tasha and she finds something out terrible. Dani is mad at Scott who is now awake after telling her he was going to take revenge. Kirsty is also made at Jade for putting herself on the line. Kane and Seb Proposes to their loved ones. Hayley finds out that she has cancer, Rhys, Leah and Jade hits rock bottom when their ex-lovers tries to reclaim the person they love. Everyone finds out about Eloiuse and Max's night. Noah shares a kiss with Hayley. Flynn is stressed out that he wasn't their for his wife. And Sally Life is on the line after one of the thugs tempted with the monitor. Kit helps another girl with a lost soul and the same problem Kit had. The residents of the bay are willing to go back and reclaim the town they lived in. (hey before I go the next chapter is defiantly going to be hey so don't be disappointed in this one okay bye don't forget to Review.) (By the way it may seemed to near to the end but after the stalker is caught their still lots of drama in the bay 


	6. Reunited at Last

Note, I don't own anybody yah yah, you know the stuff, Rated R for Violence Frequent Language, Sex Scenes and possible rape and a few deaths. (And keep in mind that I aren't no good at sex stuff so don't give me flames for that alright not everyone is good at that stuff. Note 2: I forgot to say this may contain spoilers for the ones who haven't seen the episodes of the Sutherlands in the Mine Shaft and onwards. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
Stalker On The Bay Summary; Somebody is out stalking the residents of Summer Bay, Watching them, Haunting them, Scaring them. Will the Stalker be caught before he kills anymore of the Bay people. Read and found out. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Seb and Jade returned to the hospital with Scott. "Scott!" Dani shouted as she saw her lover on a stretcher "Seb what happened" Dani asked frantically. "I don't know we found him in a ditch in a car" Seb said Then Scott spoke "I tried to follow Seb, save Jade and stop the killings" Scott "But I sped too fast" then the doctors took him to a ward "I can't believe it I asked him to go after you are bring you back not get revenge" Dani said . "Dani, Jade" said a voice "Dad!" Dani said running to him jade ran to him also followed by Kirsty and max "Uncle Alf you are okay" Seb said running to him. "Mum I am so glad to see you" Kit said also "Mum I suppose the nature just can't bring you down" Kirsty said to Shelley. "No that is right" Shelley replied. "Where Sally" Flynn asked everyone looked away. "Where is my wife" Flynn said more sharply. "Guys looks who back" Irene said entering the room with Tasha no one looked up "Irene where Sally?" Flynn asked her "Tasha you want to something to eat" Irene said "Irene!" "Flynn Sally was shot and she in critic condition" Jade spoke up for all of them. "What I need see her I should have been their" Flynn "No we can't see her now" Jade said Flynn wanted to argue but it was useless "I should have been their for her" Flynn said 'Protected her". 'it not your fault" Hayley said "Yes it is I should of stayed she begged me to stay for cris sake" he said tears started going down. "Can we do anything" Shelley asked "Just leave me alone" he said he turned and left. Dani walked to the ward Scott was in and walked in. 'Hey babe" he said "This is what you get when not listening to me" Dani said "You know what I don't even want to talk to you, this is goodbye" Dani said then stormed out. 'Dani! I did for you" Scott cried out but Dani kept on going.  
  
Jade turned to Kirsty "Hey aren't you happy to see me" Jade said 'No I am mad at you, you went out and risked your dam life I don't want to talk to you right now" Kirsty replied "But I had too for everyone, and I thought mum, Beth and dad not to mention Flynn and Alf were dead so I wanted to avenge their deaths." Jade said. Kirsty just turned away and went to Kane.  
  
Dani came out and went to Shelley and Rhys. "is he okay?" Beth asked "I broke it off" Dani said ";Oh honey I am sorry". Dani then turned to Jade "You know this would of never happened if you didn't go out and risk your life" Dani yelled at her. "Dani don't you start alright, I got raped and all you can do is turn the blame on me" Jade said everyone fell into silence "You were raped?" Shelley spoke up. "Yeah but I saved her" Seb said "Oh and that another thing Seb, Scott wouldn't of followed you and got himself in big shit, if you hadn't went back after Jade" Dani said obviously she didn't hear Jade say she was raped.  
  
"Dani I saved Jade if I didn't do anything then she would of died and been raped and you should be grateful, this guy was gross he was worse then Kane when he raped you!" Seb shouted. "How would you know Seb" Dani said "Well lets see he was holding her breast licking her stomach right down to her other private spot Kane you didn't do that did you" Seb said before Kane said a word, Kirsty, Jade, Dani and Eloiuse ran to the bathroom in disgust they came back but everyone was staring at the used-to-be dead Eloiuse.  
  
"You pregnant aren't you" the 2 month- pregnant Leah said who didn't throw up. Eloiuse nodded everyone looked shocked. "I was afraid I was going to die again and get cancer so I wanted to know what sex was like it not like I planned this way and I forgot to use protection" Eloiuse said. Then three doctors rushed through the crowd running towards a ward "Wonder who dying" Beth said feeling sympathy for that person. "They headed straight towards Sally's ward" Leah said everyone glanced at her then started running towards the ward, Flynn in the lead. As they stopped in front of the entrance emergency room. "She losing blood" one doctor cried out, surely the person in the bed was Sally. "Sally!" Flynn called out and tried to get to her but Jesse stopped him "No let them do their work" he said Flynn stared at his wife.  
  
Night fell on the hospital, then everyone filled the waiting room except for one, Kit Hunter, who wandered away from the group scared for her friends and Sally. Scott and Tasha survived their ordeal and was in the waiting room. Then Kit heard crying she walked around a corner and saw a pretty young girl sitting down with a beer bottle. Another lost soul like she used to be. "Hello" Kit said to the girl the girl looked at her "I am Kit Hunter" she said trying to make a conversation. "I am Kelly Jens" she said. "What wrong" she asked "So many things my life gone to hell my oldest sister died, my father died a few years ago my brother and mother can't bear looking at me and all I have is beer and even thought the doctors says if I have anymore then I will die" she said. Kit knew these pains and feelings she once was a screw up but ever since she came to Summer Bay she felt better. "Listen Kelly you mind if we have a talk" Kit said.  
  
Kane Phillips gently shook his girlfriend when she didn't wake up he did again. Kirsty woke up "Hey babe what wrong" Kirsty asked "I can't wait, I have to ask you a question" Kane said "Okay ask away" Kirsty replied Kane ask for her stand up, then he got to his knees and opened a case a small ring was inside he could afford the diamond one he wanted but this one would do. "Kirsty Sutherland would do you me the honour of marrying me" Kane said Kirsty stalled on the question then she smiled "Yes!" Kirsty said then Kane slipped the ring on her.  
  
Jade Sutherland was still wide awake when Seb came in with coke. "Seb I can't sleep I just keep feeling that tongue on my stomach and hands on my breasts and mind you they still hurt." Jade said "It okay babe I am here, I am not going to let anything happen" Seb said "In matter of fact I was wondering if you could do me the Honour of marrying me Jade Sutherland" Seb said pulling out a ring it was similar to Kane's but it had a dolphin Jade stared at him then she smiled "Yes I will" Jade said then they kissed.  
  
Noah Lawson came out of the toilets and saw Hayley sitting in the hallway "Hayley what wrong" Noah asked the crying girl "I just was told that I have Breast Cancer and I had it for 3 months and I didn't notice" Hayley cried. "Oh god I am so sorry" Noah said the two pair looked into each other eyes and before they knew it they kissed.  
  
Shelley Sutherland couldn't sleep that night, she knew it wasn't because she was scared for Sally which she was, or because Dani and Scott broked up, or because Jade was raped, and all three of her daughters including her nephew girlfriend who she thought was dead Pregnant. No it was more then that, feelings for the opposite sex, she never told anyone that she broke it off with David even thought he was the one who she called when she went shipwrecked. The one man she even loved then fell out of love now back in love, but he has a new girlfriend, Shelley was in love again with Rhys Sutherland.  
  
Shelley walked out of the room into the hallway to find the so-called said Vinnie Patterson sitting their. Apparently he came back for Leah but found out that she was with Jesse Shelley sat with the man, the two talked about the events that happened over the days, Shelley gave Vinnie information on Leah and VJ then the two went quiet wanting the ones they loved back.  
  
Flynn Sauders sat next to his wife swirling her hair. "Babe I am sorry that I wasn't their for you, I just got caught up with the time, I should of stayed like you asked maybe it would of never happened I am so sorry" he said to his still wife. He hugged her "You gotta wake up honey please I am begging you" he said. Then a hand touched his shoulder he turned Alf was standing beside him. "It okay mate she will make it, we all will" he said.  
  
Daylight finally broke out in the city, waking the residents of Summer Bay. Hayley broke the news about her cancer and that she going to get treatment. Everyone was supporting her. Jade was still asleep when Seb came to get her. At first he thought she was having a nice dream but the way she was tossing she was having a nightmare.  
  
"Jade wake up" Seb said trying to wake her up then Jade sat up sweating, "What wrong babe" Seb said Jade looked around "Oh it was only a dream" she said then she turned to Seb "Seb I just can't get the things they did out of my head, I am too scared" she said starting to cry "Shhh it okay babe I am here I am not going to let anything hurt you" Seb replied cradled her head.  
  
Rhys peered in their room noticing his daughter crying, he felt guilty even thought he knew it wasn't his fault that he wasn't their for his daughters and Max. he walked to Dani "You okay sweetie" he asked. "Yeah I suppose so" Dani replied Rhys hugged Dani wishing that their lives could return normal.  
  
Tasha Andrews/Russell walked down the corridor of the hospital. "Tasha Russell?" said a man behind her she swirled and saw a man with a gun. "Who are you" she said scared. "I am one of the stalkers, and your long-lost dead dad." He said "No you aren't, my father was probably kind, and you almost killed Sally, Scott, Seb, Rhys, Flynn, Alf, Shelley and Beth, and me and raping Jade" she said. He pointed the gun "Actually I am your uncle" he said "No you aren't my.." Tasha trailed off she was going to say her family was nice, but then she remembered Angie her mother. Before he could shoot Nick Smith came up behind up and hit him over the head the gun fired, but missed Tasha, "Come on lets get out of here" he said Tasha and Nick ran the man ran after them but soon he lost them.  
  
After Nick and Tasha explained what happened a doctor came up to them "Hi are you family and friends of Sally Flechter" he asked "Yes we are" Flynn speaking for all of them. "Well good news she has recovered by a miracle, somebody tempted with her monitor but now she okay, she will able to go home tomorrow" the doctor said. "I bet it was the thugs that tempted with her thing" Alex said "Great they found us and is closing in into the city. Kirsty said. "You know that the point we been running scared, but with the right equipment we could chase them out of our town, and reclaim it again" Leah said "Like should be only like 10 of them I killed like 10 others" Seb said "They were 20 before the beginning, but their the numbers have dwelled and we have them outnumbered" Seb said "Then that it we take revenge and bring them down. They all agreed once Sally could come home they were going to reclaim the town that belonged to them.  
  
A/N I hope that wasn't short, the next chapter is the last one for this story but there are other sequels coming, I already thought of some but they won't all be rated R, such ones as Double Weddings from Hell, Legally Beautiful, Saving Dani Sutherland, Scott and Dani: Together once again, Hayley Smith: The Survivor, Four babies and a Funeral, and The Sutherlands on vacation (Which will rate R). and please do review I will do the last chapter even though I have only 1 review, I suppose it because it rated R Even thought my other stories in matter of fact nearly all of my stories only have 1 to 4 reviews, only Don't Tear my family away from me and She's Back has like 6 reviews please review. Next Chapter Returning to Summer Bay: The Final Showdown, The residents of Summer Bay return to their hometown and fight for Justice and revenge and get their town back, Will they succeed? Jade confronts her rapers, but again gets captured and raped, and they found out who the master behind all this is. Will Jade be saved in time? Will Summer Bay return to normal, only Time can tell you have to read and found out. 


	7. Returning to Summer Bay: The Final Showd...

Note, I don't own anybody yah yah, you know the stuff, Rated R for Violence Frequent Language, Sex Scenes and possible rape and a few deaths. (And keep in mind that I aren't no good at sex stuff so don't give me flames for that alright not everyone is good at that stuff. Note 2: I forgot to say this may contain spoilers for the ones who haven't seen the episodes of the Sutherlands in the Mine Shaft and onwards. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
Stalker On The Bay Summary; Somebody is out stalking the residents of Summer Bay, Watching them, Haunting them, Scaring them. Will the Stalker be caught before he kills anymore of the Bay people. Read and found out. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
The bus that Alf hired took them to Summer Bay to confront the killers, on the way they rented guns. "So do we even have a plan here" Leah asked "The plan is to shoot them to hell" Seb said. "Oh how typical" Leah muttered. A shiver went up Jade spine Sen noticed it "It okay sweetie I won't let anyone hurt you" Seb said hugging his girlfriend the bust stopped a few metres from the building. "Okay everyone follow me" Alf said "All expect Leah, Jade, Dani, Kirsty and Eloiuse" Alf said "and VJ" he added remembering the toddler. "Alf I think it best for Sally to stay behind too" Flynn replied Alf agreed they all went out to get back their town. Dani and Kirsty sat far from their sister, Leah moved with VJ next to a resting Sally. Eloiuse looked at Jade then her sisters. "Talk about been mad" she muttered then she moved next to Jade, Jade jumped back "Hey it okay it only me" Eloiuse said Jade just nodded "Everything is going to be okay" Eloiuse said. A distant gunshot was heard, which started the pregnant women and Sally. Then a bullet tear threw the window that went past Eloiuse, Jade, Leah, VJ and Sally. "That was close you guys okay" Leah said to the two young girls they nodded their heads "Don't worry I got protection" she said patting her gun. Then one of the stalkers saw the bus and noticed Jade the girl who was suppose to be raped, He grabbed a machine gun and hopped on the bus "Freeze, anyone does anything I and will shoot you." he yelled the girls froze Leah carefully reached for the gun as the guy neared Eloiuse and Jade. "Hello Jade Sutherland, you were suppose to be an sex toy and stay in the building like a good girl" he said Leah was confused how did he know who we were. Then he grabbed Jade "No leave her alone" Eloiuse shouted he kicked her and ran for it Leah gave VJ to Sally and rose from her seat and fired.  
  
The guy got off the bus in time as the psycho lady fired at him. Then two bullets plumed into the ground. He turned and saw the Greek girl firing at his legs then he got a small gun and shot Leah he saw her fall then he escaped into the warehouse unaware of a girl following him.  
  
"Leah!" Dani cried the three remaining girls beside Sally ran to Leah she was holding her shoulder Dani tore a clump of her shirt off and wrapped it around her arm. "You are going to be okay" Leah just hold on" Dani said Leah gripped her arm in pain. "Stay here" Dani said to the girls and started running after her sister "Dani! Wait!" Kirsty yelled chasing after her older sister she grabbed her "Kirsty I have to save her!" Dani yelled "No you will just get captured which is no use for anyone" Kirsty said. Deep down inside Dani knew Kirsty was right, "Besides the others should be in the warehouse by now, you need to look after Eloiuse, Sally, VJ and me" Kirsty said "Please I nearly lost a mother and a father, and probably a sister, don't make me lose another" Kirsty said Dani nodded her again both of them walked back to the bus where Eloiuse helped Leah up to a seat VJ started crying "Hey quiet everything going to be okay" Eloiuse said to the 2 year old Then she started singing a lullaby. "It amazing, I mean she was dead days ago and now she standing here like nothing ever happened" Dani said to Kirsty and Leah.  
  
Jade was tossed on a bed she looked around her surrounding their was dried blood from the day before it was the same room she was raped in. "Now the master will give you pleasure whether you like it or not" The man who kidnapped her, the master walked here he was wearing a hood and a black robe, then he put the hood down. Instead of Fear it was shock, "No it can't be" Jade said staring at the person in shock.  
  
The girl who followed the man who had her friend Jade, disappeared into the big place with separate rooms and guards, their were only like 5 of them. Then she saw three figures darted in the shadows from a hallway she decided follow.  
  
Hayley Smith, Noah Lawson and Alex Paulos were in big trouble they were running from one of the guards who snapped their guns leaving them defenceless. They ran until they hit a dead end "Ha Game Over" The gun said raising the gun he said "Please don't kill me I have breast cancer" Hayley said hoping maybe he would leave them alone. "Oh poor girl has breast cancer, well I will make it come quicker" he said then a single gunshot was heard Hayley, Noah and Alex closed their eyes expecting a bullet to tear threw one of them. When nothing happened they opened their eyes the guy was dead in his place was a girl who had curly brown hair and brown eyes "hey guys look who back" she said "Brodie!" all three examined, "In the flesh" she said still holding the gun in her hands, footsteps could be heard "Come on we have to get out of here" Brodie walking to them the ground creaked "Since when did the ground creak?" then the ground before the fell revealing a trapdoor all four fell.  
  
When Hayley come to it her three friends were looking at her hoping she would wake up. "What happened" she said then she realised that they were outdoors "How did we get out here. "Well we fell and found a way out apparently this was a escape hole, Alex carried you outside" Brodie said Hayley took noticed in her surroundings, the bus wasn't far they were on the side of the building "So since when were you back" Hayley asked Brodie "Well I kinda missed everyone, so I came back, the problem I came back to an empty town. All expect stalkers, I was stalked then almost killed, but some blonde chick saved me by shooting at him, I didn't get a close glimpse of her since I was running scared, then two days later I see a bus driving by and going to a warehouse and see you guys pouring out." Brodie said "Then I went to the entrance and before i went in, a gunshot was fired then two more and another single one, I see a thug, kidnapping young Jade an followed him but lost them, then I noticed three figures in the shadows and follow you now the rest" Brodie said.  
  
"Brodie, tell me Jade Sutherland isn't the girl you mentioned" Hayley said "yes she is" Brodie said. "That just Great like nothing can't get any worse, first we get stalked, get cramped into the palace, Sally getting shot, Rhys and Beth getting shipwrecked along with Alf, Flynn and Shelley, I have breast cancer jade got raped, Scott went after Jade and Seb and got into a ditch, Seb got himself trouble, Dani and Kirsty are mad at Jade and Scott, a thug followed us up to the city and.." Hayley snap out of it" Noah said shaking her Hayley looked bewildered "I am sorry I just don't know what to do" Hayley said. "We all need to stick together" Alex said. Then the others came up to them "Guys are you okay" Hayley asked them. "yeah we just got into a shoot out, we believe we only have two more stalkers to haunt down" Shelley replied. "Brodie you are back!" Shelley said "Yup I sure am" she said. Then a distant scream could be heard "That Jade" Hayley said "How you know" Shelley asked "Because I saw a stalker kidnapping her and taking her in" Brodie said before anyone could react Seb ran toward the entrance "Seb!" Alf yelled but Seb kept on running to save the girl of his dreams.  
  
Jade sat their scared to death and looking at the person, "Josh how could you, even Kane wouldn't go this far" Jade said. "How could I you ask? See everyone one in the bay hates my guts like that Kane. But then Kane become a hero saving Noah Lawson. Kane is the reason why I am not with Dani, so I though it will kill and terrified everyone in the dam bay" Josh said. "The people who were the main targets, were The Sutherlands, The Hunters, The Smiths, Tasha, Seb, Irene, Colleen, Flynn, Sally, Alex, Noah, Alf, and a few more too," he said. "But some of us haven't down anything to you, what about that Cassie girl, or the Rick boy and his wife" she said. "Oh I wanted to kill everyone in the bay, stalk them, watch, them, phone them, then finally kill them. For The Sutherlands I was suppose to rape you Jade then Rape, Beth, Kit and Kirsty" he said "But one of the stalkers Cal couldn't help himself and raped you, when I was the one to do it, I did it to torture Dani" he laughed then he took his clothe off. Jade shivered with fear "Now I am going to rape you then the rest of the family" he said then a few guns shots were heard then silence "Nate you okay" he said into the warehouse no answer then a figure grabbed him and tossed him aside. "Leave Jade alone!" he said Josh looked up "Josh West!" he said then the others came sirens were heard, then the bus crashed through the wall.  
  
Josh was arrested for killings and rape. Before the went in the car Dani walked up to him, "How dare you come here and scare us into cardic arrest, Josh West don't you ever dare come near any of us again, or you will be in big shit" Dani said then she walked around "Dani! I was mad alright, I didn't mean it, if I could I would change back time" he said Kane slapped him on the shoulder "Word of advice, man that doesn't work unless if you saved lots of people, and don't you ever dare show your face around here again, and you came near Dani, Kirsty or Jade I will personally hurt you" Kane said "Take him away boys" he said to the cops. He was taken away.  
  
Epilogue The Sutherlands/Hunters House  
  
The Sutherlands and the Hunters, including Kane, Seb, Brodie and Eloiuse walked into the silence house that was abandoned for a while, "It good to be home again" Kirsty said. Kirsty and Kane went upstairs talking sweet nothings to each other, the relationship between Kirsty, Dani and Jade grew more stronger then ever. "I think I need a shower, I haven't gotten one since before the cruise" Beth replied "If you don't mind I like to join too" Rhys said hugging his wife-to-be. Dani smiled watching the two walk upstairs then Shelley came in "hey I thought I might stay here for a while" Shelley said Dani nodded her head then she turned and looked at Eloiuse and Max kissing "I am glad you are still alive" Max said "yeah I know" Eloiuse replied then the two walked upstairs. Scott went next to her "Dani are we" Scott was going to say "No we aren't I think need a break" Dani replied then she walked upstairs Brodie followed her saying they needed to catch up. Scott went into the kitchen. "Seb you are still my number one hero" Jade said to her fiance Kirsty and Jade announced their engagement to everyone, and they were all happy. "Yeah I am, and you are still my number one" Seb said Jade snuggled deeper in his arms. Colleen walked in, 'Hi Colleen" Kit said "everyone resting" she said "Yeah I can tell" she said they both looked at the sleeping Shelley. "I though it might just drop by it lonely over my house" she said then she sat down as a girl knocked on the door. "Kelly welcome I didn't expect to see you again" Kit said to the girl "Yeah I am trying to get back on my feet, can I stay, I think I might need your help Kit" she said "Sure you can" she replied they sat on the opposite of Shelley and Colleen who was resting her eyes.  
  
The Pattersons Jesse, VJ, Leah and Vinnie walked inside the house "I thought I would never see this place again" Leah said. Stretching her arms even thought she was still hurting. Jesse put his arms around her "Yeah I am so glad we have made it home, with two of the dead" Jesse said Vinnie smiled "Well I better change VJ he smells" Vinnie said taking his son into his room, "You know the line all ends well" Leah said Jesse nodded his head "Well at the beginning it hell now with half of the locals that get in the most trouble are still alive, only Jade, Sally, Tasha and myself have suffered something" she said "Hey lets go to bed! I am really tired" Jesse said then the two hoped to the bed on the way Leah said Vinnie could use the spare room.  
  
The Diner, Alf's apartment  
  
Alf smiled to himself, at the start he was scared, and thought they wouldn't make it, but now he standing in his apartment, thinking about the past events. He wished Seb was with him but Seb was with Jade, he decided to go to bed he barley got any sleep.  
  
The Roberts  
  
Nick, Tasha and Irene walked into the house "Well it good to be back" Irene said "Yup it sure is, well I am tired so I am going to bed bye" Tasha said walking to her room Irene turned to Nick "So how long you staying?" she asked "I think I might stick around." Nick replied. "Well that good well I am going to hit the hay" Irene said then she walked upstairs Nick walked into his/Kane room he sat on the bed looking at a picture in his hand, The Picture when Jade and him were still together.  
  
The Fletchers  
  
Sally and Flynn walked into the house, "So it not my fault?" Flynn asked Sally "No babe it not, you are okay, I am okay so no it not," Sally said to her husband "Well we better go to sleep, the doctors said you need rest, and as I doctor this doctor needs 10 days of sleep" Flynn said, the two couple walked into their room happily.  
  
The Palace  
  
Hayley, Alex and Noah walked into the house "Well it still looks new, beside the hole in the window" Hayley said "well I am going to bed don't wake me up until 2010" Noah said joking. "Well will you be okay" Alex asked Hayley "yeah I am tired, the doctors says even thought I had breast cancer for 3 months I still have a chance against life" Hayley said "Well lets hit the beds" Alex said the two walked into a room and went to sleep.  
The End  
  
A/N So how did you like the last chapter huh? Well the next story is coming to you soon, I am thinking of turning them into series and all maybe I will. Anyway please Review I will see you again 


End file.
